Elastic Heart
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Post Vendetta. Ada Wong reflexiona cómo su vida ha cambiado desde que conoció cierto agente del gobierno luego de no poderlo proteger. AEON.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom.**

 _ **Elastic Heart…**_

" _Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart…But your blade it might be too sharp"_

Nunca deseó involucrarse demasiado con una persona, después de todo, las relaciones interpersonales de cualquier índole estaban prohibidas en su vida. Una vida que parecía haber sido destinada para ella, ser una espía, una mercenaria y si la situación lo ameritaba, una asesina. Estaba segura que ya no era humana, puesto su corazón no funcionaba de la misma manera que el del resto. No era completamente de piedra o acero, ya que había momentos en los que se lamentaba haber lastimado o no ayudado a civiles en medio de una catástrofe. Muchas veces hubiera deseado que él dejara de perseguirla pero no, él era persistente y no descansaría hasta tenerla.

" _I walked through fire to save my life"_

Antes que se diera cuenta, Leon Scott Kennedy, el ahora agente del gobierno y mano derecha del presidente de los Estados Unidos, había robado su corazón y la había vuelto humana nuevamente. La había hecho sentir diferentes emociones, todas ellas relacionadas al amor y su deseo de protegerlo. De mantenerlo con vida y que su vida fuera salvada por ella.

" _You did not break me…I'm still fighting for peace"  
_

Mas todo eso había acabado una fatídica noche luego de los eventos de China y Tall Oaks, en una misión a la que ella no había cruzado pasos con su amado agente. Leon, quien ahora tenía cuarenta años de edad y ella seguía siendo mayor por dos años, había muerto enfrentando una BOW. Su mente no dio importancia a las noticias, nunca las creyó ciertas hasta que recibió una llamada que cambió su vida radicalmente. Helena Harper había decidido avisarle que Kennedy no sobrevivió a un ataque bioterrorista en New York, que la DSO brindaría un funeral especial para él y otro en privado sería brindado por sus amigos más cercanos.

Esa noche, Ada Wong no pudo dormir y sintió como un crisol de sentimientos invadía su corazón, su mente la traicionaba haciéndole recordar los momentos que pasó con Leon, lo que alguna vez pudo ser y lo que nunca podrá. Su relación no estaba destinada a funcionar, debía repetirse eso y aún después de diecisiete años lo seguiría haciendo. Si tan sólo ella hubiera correspondido las miles de veces que el agente pidió verla, besarla, ir a citas y decirle un sincero 'Te amo'.

-Hay tantas cosas que debí haberte dicho, Leon…-la morocha comenzaba. –Tantas veces debí haberte dicho que te amaba, volver a verte, besarte y tratarte como una pareja, así como las personas normales hacen…-se obligó a parar. Simplemente no podía.

Ella estuvo presente en ambos funerales, sintiendo que el brindado por el gobierno fue una simple formalidad. Sin sentimiento o emoción alguna, muy poca cosa para el formidable agente que era para la organización. Siempre tratando de ser el caballero de brillante armadura, nunca quedándose de brazos cruzados. Las únicas personas a las que vio llorando y lamentándose fueron a Helena Harper, Sherry Birkin e Ingrid Hunnigan. Esperó a que todos se fueran y posó una sola rosa roja en la tumba.

-Siempre serás mi agente, guapo.-

" _And I will stay up through the night… Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes"_

El día que la ceremonia íntima se celebraría estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, ella nuevamente no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. De todas las bajas que había visto durante los atentados terroristas y misiones que había realizado en equipo en manos de Wesker, nunca había sentido ese pesar, ese dolor insoportable que presionaba su pecho y no la dejaba respirar. Sin embargo, ella no podía rendirse. No ella, nunca Ada Wong. Un seudónimo que había adoptado para su misión en Raccoon City y que nunca pudo dejar, ahora simplemente deseaba dejarlo y crearse una nueva identidad. Ada Wong murió con Leon Scott Kennedy esa noche.

Durante el velatorio, vio nuevamente a Helena y Sherry quienes estaban junto a Chris y Claire Redfield, ambos con sus respectivas familias. Chris culpándose por la muerte de Leon, ya que él era su compañero en aquella misión y que esa BOW lo buscaba expresamente a él. Se repetía una y otra vez que debió haber sido él y no el rubio. Para Ada los lamentos y las excusas no serían suficientes para traerlo de vuelta, nada lo haría. Él no volvería y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Esperó que todos se fueran para acercarse a la placa conmemorativa, ya que la DSO se encargó de su entierro. Luego de cerciorarse que estaba completamente sola, decidió dirigir sus últimas palabras hacía él.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en circunstancias diferentes, Leon. Donde tú fueras un simple policía y yo no fuera una espía, donde hubiéramos podido formalizar una relación, ser una pareja consolidada sin esperar encuentros furtivos. Siempre encontrabas la manera de demostrarme que me amabas, directa o indirectamente… Siempre confiaste en mí y yo siempre creí que morirías por relacionarte con alguien como yo… Con tantos enemigos.-

Ahora los ojos color miel de la euroasiática derramaban aquellas lágrimas que habían estado reprimidas desde la noche en que su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. No deseaba parar de llorar y por primera vez en su vida, no lo haría. Sacaría todo aquello de su sistema y volvería a convertirse en esa máquina que era cada vez que se encontraba en una misión. Sin embargo, no haría nada de eso… ya no podía puesto que no estaba sola. Leon le había dejado un último regalo.

-Sabes, pensé en dejar de ser Ada Wong, cambiar de nombre y de vida pero… no sería justo para nuestro bebé. Además, tú te enamoraste de Ada, por más que ella haya muerto contigo ese día. Tú no me dejaste morir y ser la misma de antes, tenías que dejarme un último regalo, ¿verdad guapo?-

" _And I want it, I want my life so bad  
And I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one"_

Ella había sido destinada para ser una espía sin corazón ni sentimientos pero ahora huiría. Después de todo, tenía dinero suficiente para vivir en esta vida y la siguiente, así que planeaba seguir luchando contra el bioterrorismo desde las sombras pero esta vez sería diferente… Lo haría porque su corazón se lo dictaba y no por dinero. No trabajaría para los villanos deseosos de virus, lo haría para continuar el legado que Leon dejó. Para ser una buena madre para su hijo, porque era lo menos que Ada Wong podía hacer por la única persona que la amó lo suficiente para cambiarla, para confiar en ella y para sacrificar su vida por ella. Porque Ada amaba a Leon S. Kennedy.


End file.
